Talk:Characteristic Scroll
Monsters drops it would be nice if there was a list of monsters that drop scrolls (other than wa wabbit) if there are any. 80.178.195.219 08:29, 9 January 2007 (UTC) Scroll Requirements Changing? Some people have been saying that after the next update of Dofus the requirements for the various scrolls or parchments listed here will change. If anyone can confirm if and what these changes will be please reply. : Yes, they have been scheduled to change for a long time now, it's just been postponed. The new exchanges will not be known until the update actually happens. - Dashiva 10:42, 9 February 2006 (UTC) ok so the update happened... Any clues? : As expected, they have been postponed again. - Dashiva 10:18, 23 February 2006 (UTC) : Someone needs to mention whether all scrolls are drops or all scrolls can be made and so on... Can someone tell me that?! *smiles* Salamon Rudy Can anyone tell what the NPC Salamon Rudy at 2, -1 gives. He is at the left room of the inn and tells you he will give a scroll that makes you smarter in exchange of 120 moskito brows. : Striking - Dashiva 11:38, 25 April 2006 (UTC) Profession Scrolls Is there any information on scrolls that increase profession XP? --Bakuryuuha 23:00, 24 May 2006 (UTC) : Yes. See Profession scroll. --TaviRider 22:18, 25 August 2006 (UTC) Scroll Calculator The external link to the scroll calculator is currently broken. Let's give it a week. If it doesn't come back, we should remove the link. --TaviRider 22:18, 25 August 2006 (UTC) Scrolling to 101? Is it possible to scroll characteristics to 101? And do you have to use the great scrolls to 79 first then before going for the powerful scrolls? : Scroll the first 79 points after that use only powerfull scrolls (11 powerfull scrolls to be precise) then you finish with 101 --Cizagna 05:19, 2 October 2006 (UTC) Or you can scroll 1 point with a small scroll and then use 50 powerful scrolls =P has anyone every scrolled to 101? Scroll Sellroom Since the dragturkey update we now have a sellroom in both bonta and brakmar which you can buy and sell all types of scrolls. This is sure to make scrolling your char a hell of a lot easier. All scrolls can be created except for: Leek Pie, Release, profession XP scrolls, Golden Parchment, and weapon skill scrolls. all of which must be dropped from battles. NPC in Astrub (Virgil Onamaz 5, -20) can u get any scolls from this guy? : As far as I know his only purpose is to guide you in the direction of scrolls, not to hand out any scrolls. Scrolls are a P2P thing, so I doubt they'd make an NPC for every scroll in the middle of Astrub. --Pobega 04:27, 16 October 2006 (UTC) :: so can f2p players buy them and use them from p2p players? ::: Yes. --TaviRider 05:49, 19 October 2006 (UTC) :I tried exchanging the NPC in Astrub with 100 Mushrooms I had and he exchanged back a Small Scroll of Agility...Has anybody else tried to exchange it with any other items and got a Scroll in return? : The NPC does not displays the "Exchange" option any more this could be a quest related option or it has been disable... need more info. Meanwhile i have remove the scroll and left a note in the NPC page. --Cizagna (Talk) 15:17, 4 December 2006 (UTC) All Items Used Whats the use or purpose of this table? as its very easy to see all the ingredients in the corresponding scroll. Aslo the individual pages shows for what its use the ingredient. The only collision with the ingredients that is happening is with the NPC outside the alchemist workshop in astrub as it changes other materials for the lower scrolls also known as the F2P Scroll NPC --Cizagna (Talk) 20:52, 3 December 2006 (UTC) :It's rather redundant and should be removed for legibility. --Kishou 06:10, 5 December 2006 (UTC) Well, the purpose is: you have an item, but you know if it's useful... you can click in that "Associated Recipes" but it will NOT show you scrolls exchange. Hmm.. lets take a look in the wikis page. Wow, all messed up! How about a alfabetic orderned list with all the itens? soooo much better to find if an item is or isnt in the scrolls exchange... but, thats ok, if you dont liked my idea... no problem =) --Rz(Talk) : The idea is nice, how to develop the idea is the problem, if we go in a order way, where would it better to put that info? to assign a page with a table of all the exchangeable items its nice very comfy, but at the end it would be better if the "item page" had that info, as the community is growing thiw will be start to be fix just have to be a little more patient. For now i will not remove until i get more feed back. --Cizagna (Talk) 19:09, 6 December 2006 (UTC) Ok, lets wait for more feed back. But, see, its a great idea to make a page about it... "Exchange_Itens"... or something like that --Rz(Talk) :If you have an item and don't know about its use, you look up the the article of that particular item in the dofus wikia. You don't come to the article "Characteristic Scroll" unless you already know that it could be used for scroll exchange. And most articles on scroll exchange mats do have mention of exchange scroll, such as Lucky Belt and Blue larva skin. --Kishou 03:17, 7 December 2006 (UTC) I'm with Kishou on this... the chart is very bulky, redundant (a quick Find will reveal if your item is used for scrolls or not), and only helps with scroll items.--199.111.74.148 06:37, 7 December 2006 (UTC) :Man... ok =) delete it. But I have hmm.. lets see.. more than 200diferent itens in my bank, and... well.. open 200pages? while we could have ONE page showing all the exchangable itens? if you think 200pages its better, let it be ^^' Rz :: Follow this link Scroll Calculator (that is located on the article page) click on the Tofu image, and you can see to the right all the items required for exchange "scrolls" if you are interested on all the "exchangeable items" go to Resource exchange locations but its incomplete as the "200 pages" have incomplete information, and its been fill slowly. --Cizagna (Talk) 21:08, 7 December 2006 (UTC) THAT is what i was talking about... sorry about all this arguss... so, now, i totally agree that my modification (all itens used) should be deleted... but, well, i saw that "For parchment and scroll exchanges, see the Scroll and Characteristic Scroll pages", and i do think that list i've 'made' could be in that new page... =) --Rz(Talk) Clean up Could someone please clean this up , its so messy . Perhaps a grid like in the dungeons page would be nice . :When i have extra time i will be happy to try to work out this.--Cizagna (Talk) 21:26, 12 December 2006 (UTC) :Fogled won me, i just did ajustments --Cizagna (Talk) 22:02, 12 December 2006 (UTC) =P Small scrolls of agility are traded for 100 nibly rings at 0,3...not 0,-3 =P Acorn-only Agility scrolls In earlier versions, this was a medium scroll, but the error has now been corrected. This NPC now gives a Small scroll. I've made the correction in the table, but I'm not sure how the scrolling-to-101 procedure should be changed. :what update are you talking about? i exchanged 70 acorns to "scroll of agility" (medium) not so long ago. i dont remember any major update happening until now. 80.178.195.219 08:28, 9 January 2007 (UTC)